


Reader-chan, please teach me!

by trixie_dove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_dove/pseuds/trixie_dove
Summary: FemReader x Kageyama TobioIt's no secret how dumb Kageyama can be in terms of academics. When his teacher has finally given up, he decides to recruit the help of Reader-chan to help tutor the volleyball-fanatic. It's up to Reader-chan to help him, but can she see through the King of the Court?





	Reader-chan, please teach me!

A Fem!ReaderxKageyama

King of the Court was his name. Lack of trust gave him this fame.

“KAGEYAMA! STOP SPACING OUT IN CLASS!” The teacher scolds. The blue-eyed setter snaps out of his daze and mumbles an apology. The teacher knew that Kageyama is failing most of his other classes and wished he would at least try to participate. “I’d like to see you after class; you too, ___.”

Kageyama’s gaze travelled to the girl who’s sat in the front row just beside the window. He knew that she was very intelligent since she always gets announced on the PA about any competition she’s competing in. The thing is, ___ is very quiet but is very friendly. Always helping out the slow-learners in the class or anyone who needs help. And he was very much no exception in needing help. When their teacher called her, she looked kind of red. Kageyama thought that maybe she was a bit sick.

After class, the two approach the teacher; one desperate to leave and one who looked like they might faint. “Kageyama, you’re failing my class far quicker than the other classes. Does English seriously bore you?” The teacher asks.

“I just....have a lot on my mind ma’am.” Kageyama says while looking down, knowing it’s pointless in hiding the truth. The sound of a sigh makes him look back at his teacher.

“___, you’ll be helping Kageyama from now on. I’ll also pair you two in projects. Is this alright for you?” The older female asks the younger one. She nods, avoiding Kageyama’s gaze a bit. 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Kageyama thought, “Honestly, that’s not new news at all.”

As they are dismissed by the teacher, ___ follows Kageyama quietly who was making his way to the gym. He was surprised to see her behind him in at a respectable distance. “Uhm, I’ve got volleyball training. Is it alright for you to wait?” Kageyama asks, trying not to scare her. 

___ nods, her face no longer red looking. “Can I watch you?” 

Kageyama forgot how sweet ___’s voice is. He nods and tells her to just go in while he goes and changes. When the setter returns, he sees his classmate bombarded by the other members. Seeing them surround her made something inside him snap for some unknown reason.

“Hey! Back off! You’re pressuring her!” he shouts. ___ looks at him and smiles thankfully, running towards him and hiding behind him.

“Is she your classmate, Kageyama?” Sugawara asks politely.

Kageyama steps aside and puts his hand on ___’s shoulder, “This is ___, my classmate.”

“Nice to meet you all.” She says hesitantly and bows.

Hinata runs up to her and jumps up and down, looking like a starfish in midair, “You’re the one with loads of awards right!? Our English teacher showed us a video of your speech and it was really, really good!”

___ smiles at Hinata, “Thank you! I made that speech on the spot though.”

“EEEEEEHHH! AMAZING!”

“But what are you here for?” Tsukishima asks.

“I’m here to watch Kageyama since we’ll be working on a project.” She wasn’t fazed at all by the megane’s rudeness. Kageyama had to give her props for that and for hiding the fact that he sucks on English.

Takeda-sensei kept ___ company; the two switching between Japanese and English. Kageyama knew that she would glance at him and whenever he looked at the same time as her, she would flash him a smile that often make him either make his quicks really good or really bad. Poor Hinata had several balls tossed to his face. The orange head immediately picked up on this and decided to approach him about it during break.

“Kageyama, are you nervous now that there’s somebody watching you?” Hinata asks.

“I’m not, dumbass!”

“Then why do you keep serving to my face!?”

The setter made a move to grab the middle blocker’s head but when the speedy short on just dodged, he just threw his water bottle at him and walked away.

“Maybe our King has found himself a Queen.” Tsukishima says, obnoxiously loud enough for the Kageyama and ___ to hear. In mere seconds, the two were red and completely avoiding eye contact. This made Kageyama go back to normal and the two did their ultra-fast quicks as per normal.

When practice ended, the two made their way to Kageyama’s house. They went to his room and both sat on his bed, unsure on where to start. “Sorry about Tsukishima...he’s always trying to piss me off.” Kageyama starts.

___ laughs softly, “Kei’s probably still holding a grudge on me for earning a higher score than him on a dinosaur test.” She pulls out her stuff and walks towards Kageyama’s desk. “Which topic do you suck the most?” she asks.

“Um.....everything?” he supplies.

“Then we’ll start from the beginning.” 

___ was very patient with Kageyama. She also refuses to let Kageyama get distracted, praises him when he gets something right, and doesn’t get upset when he gets something wrong more than five times. In half an hour, the setter has learned at least a month’s worth of lessons and knows how to properly pronounce a few English words along with learning more English words.

“Say, why should Japanese people learn to speak English?” Kageyama asks ___ as they were on a ten minute break.

“It’s so that we can understand others who aren’t from Japan. English is also a language used in lots of other countries so you should at least know the basics of speaking it.”

It was quiet between them but Kageyama thought that it’s alright. He didn’t really know what to say out of fear that she might think of him as a tyrant king as well. Every time she visits, they slowly and slowly grow closer and closer. Not that he minds, she’s probably what people call a ‘friend’ and it’s nice. Sure, Hinata is his friend too but he’s a different case than to ___ who genuinely wanted to know Kageyama better and not because Daichi wants them to get along.

“Okay, wait, you got the dean’s wig removed twice?” ___ bursts into laughter as he tries to tell her to keep it down.

“You’re not allowed to tell anybody.” He says desperately.

“What? The fact he has a wig or that you managed to get it off him? Honestly, I’m pretty sure everybody knows he has a wig.” At this, Kageyama falls into easy laughter with her.

“Alright, alright, enough playing around. We have to finish your essay Tobio!” ___ shoves a pen at Kageyama’s hand and pats the paper with one sentence written.

“Okay, okay. What am I writing about again?” He asks.

___ sighs, “Volleyball. How you got into it, your position, mechanics, anything really.”

Once ___ was sure that Kageyama had a rough idea on what exactly to write, she continued to proofread her own essay. Out of habit, her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she read the sentences over and over. The boy beside her sneaked a glance of it and sneakily took a picture of her with his phone.

The sound of a click brought ___ back to reality and saw Kageyama chuckling. “You’re so cute when you’re focusing.” He says. The setter doesn’t realize how blunt he was, not until he noticed ___’s silence and her bright red face. “___? Are you okay?”

“Idiot! You can’t just blurt things like that! Get back to work!” she scolds half-heartedly and goes back to proofreading for the fifth time. Kageyama does as he’s told; finishing the essay and making ___ proofread it with him.

It wasn’t too long until ___ had to go home. Just like always, Kageyama would walk her home since the time they finish was always too late to be roaming the streets. 

“You know, you’re getting better at English that I’m pretty sure that you won’t be needing me sooner or later.” ___ says softly. Despite her soft voice, the words that left her lips rang loudly in Kageyama’s ears.

“you won’t be needing me”  
“we won’t be need you”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Kageyama suddenly shouts. ___ turns around to look at the distressed boy, “I....I do need you.” He says, no longer shouting. “I....I....” His words died in his throat.

___ took careful steps towards him and gently took a hold of both his shaky hands, “Kageyama...its okay. I know what you mean, so you don’t have to say anything. I know why you’re so scared of losing people because I saw that match.”

“This is it. She’ll leave me for sure now that she knows my true colors.” Kageyama thought sadly as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“I was scared to be around you at first but ever since our first tutorial night, I realized how much you wanted to change. You were special to me—and you still are. So I decided that I’m never leaving your side; even if you’re sick of seeing my face! So.....so stop crying Kageyama.....because you’ll never have to be alone anymore!” ___ gently wipes his tears away with a smile. Kageyama rests his hands on top of hers that still holds his face.

“Promise?” He asks like a little child.

___ pecks his forehead, “Promise.” She echoes back.

Fin


End file.
